Our Fairy Tale
by PegasusRaider
Summary: Blake takes some time to think over everything she's done and now wants to do everything she can to make it up to her friends, especially Yang.


**SPOILERS OF NEW RWBY EPISODE IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED GET AWAY FROM HERE DO NOT LET ME RUIN THE JOY OF WATCHING THE EPISODE FOR YOU!**

Okay so, the new episode of RWBY was just WOW SO MUCH BUMBLEBY FEEEEEEEEEEELS! Ahem, so, I had to write this as I wondered what Blake would've done when their serious talk was over and I really hope this happened :')

Enjoy~!

I sigh as my mind finally comes to terms with things as I make my way through Beacon. That whole talk with Yang really has put my head in a spin. She was right; I was taking this investigation too far and I could feel my body wanting to shut down. Hell, Yang used barely any of her strength and I was sent flying over the desk. Even walking now took all my concentration and my strength. Just how long have I been like this? I was so set on getting answers and being prepared for anything Torchwick would have planned, but if he did attack us now, I would be dead weight. I would cause more damage than I would help. All this time, I thought I was doing something useful. I thought I would find something and make us all be one step ahead, but I've done the opposite. Ruby, Yang and Weiss, my team, my _friends, _all they wanted was to help me out and I didn't let them. What kind of teammate am I?

"GAH!"

I flung the door open to our dorm and entered, shutting it behind me. My head now rests on the door, soon my whole body slides down to the floor and I just sit there thinking. Ruby had certainly been less bubbly than usual, obviously because of stupid me. She was so happy and looking forward to the dance, yet I had to rain on her parade and decline their offer. Sun had asked me to the dance and I shot him down while giving a mean comment, Weiss and Yang both were in charge of dance and promised me that I'd have the best night ever, and once again I was cold hearted. Yang's talk with me really has opened my eyes. Yang…

Her story, one of which you'd never expect to hear from the smiling joker of the group. Her past is full of so much pain, so much sadness, yet she constantly walks proud with a smirk on her face and her head held high. How on earth has she been able to do that for so long? It isn't any wonder that she's protective of Ruby since they're sisters – well, technically half – but now there's a much more deeper meaning to it all; Yang doesn't want to be that silly little girl she was in the past, blinded by her own mission and risking the lives of those she cares about. She saw that silly little girl in me, and she didn't want me to make the same mistake. She was afraid. I'm the worst partner. I've run away from my team, barely given them any trust and now I've become this info seeking zombie who has the risk of collapsing and injuring myself or the people I care about. The least I can do for my team, for Yang, is to rest and go to the dance. I'll have to make it up to everyone. I have to rest up, go to the dance, probably with Sun to make up for what I did and have a good time with everyone. Yang did say she'd save me a dance…

I pull myself up from the floor, shaking my head and feeling myself smile. It was a silly thought, a silly idea, but I really did what to dance with Yang. I wonder what dress she's chosen… Maybe it's in the room now? I walk over to the closet and go to open it, but then stop. Maybe… It'd be better to see her in it rather than just the dress itself. After all, Yang makes anything look beautiful. Right, now I really do need to sleep before my thoughts go wild. I change out of my clothes and into my yukata, feeling myself becoming even more ready to sleep. Not that my clothes weren't comfortable, but my yukata felt luxurious. Before I get into my bed, I can't help but look up at Yang's bunk which is barely made. She must've been so excited about the preparations today that she didn't even bother. I knew it wasn't much, but I made her bed for her to help show my appreciation. More was to come later tonight with the dance anyway. I was about to puff her pillow, but then another thought came into mind which I couldn't help but do. I took her pillow and place mine up on her bed, finally getting into my bed and laying my head down on Yang's pillow. I could smell her scent, and I couldn't help but purr in delight. She always smelt so good. I'm glad she wasn't here though; otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it about my purring. And now I'm remembering the lazer pointer… I hope that doesn't become a common occurrence. Still, everything she's done for me, not only today but throughout my stay in Beacon, I'm really thankful for. I'm thankful that this beautiful, selfless and caring woman has entered my life, and I want her to continue to be in it. Oddly enough, I'm now really excited for the dance. I can't wait to see all my friends dressed up and having joyful smiles on their faces enjoying their night. To see Ruby back to her bubbly self, though she hasn't struck me as a fancy dress kind of girl, I'm sure she'll look amazing and be happy. To see Weiss living herself up to her title of 'Ice Queen' and wearing such a royal dress would be both lovely and humorous, and maybe she'll show off to the boys of the school who won't ever be able to come close to the 'Ice Queen' herself. And Yang… To see her in her beautiful dress, standing by waiting for me to enter so we can have our first dance together… It seemed all too much like a fairy tale. Well, it was our fairy tale, and I couldn't wait to live it. I feel myself beginning to drift and soon dream about Yang and I dancing around the room with all eyes glued to us, though we only had eyes for each other. This dream, this fairy tale, it wouldn't be long until it became a reality, and I honestly couldn't wait.


End file.
